


Sally's Little Secret

by asenafenrir



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety Attacks, Daddy Kink, Eating Disorders, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, Just two dummies, Kink, Latino Larry Johnson, Little Space, M/M, Medical marijuana, Melanie Martinez References, Nonbinary Sal Fisher, Panic Attacks, Recreational Drug Use, Sal Fisher and Larry Johnson Are Not Related, Slow Burn, cgl, ddlb, low key flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asenafenrir/pseuds/asenafenrir
Summary: Sally has a secret that he has been keeping from his friends for four years now. Unknown to him, Larry already found out about it two years ago and has been doing his best to support him secretly. The truth is finally revealed when the two friends are left alone while Neil and Todd are out of town when Sal accidentally falls back asleep while in Little Space. What new developments will occur when Larry offers to be Sal's caregiver? Will it stay platonic or will new feelings arise from this new addition to their friendship?
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson
Comments: 23
Kudos: 123





	1. Chapter One

It was four o’clock in the morning when Sally jerked awake from a particularly rough nightmare. Gizmo was laying at the foot of his bed, curled up in a ball, fast asleep. Larry was in the room next to his own, having finally moved in with him, Todd and Neil. The couple wasn’t even there at the moment though. 

After they had finished moving Larry in, the couple had left to go on the trip that Neil had planned out for them because their anniversary was in a couple of days. So, it was just going to be him and Larry for a week. Sally was looking forward to being able to walk around the house without his prosthetic on because he was just that comfortable with Larry after all these years to just go completely without it when it was just the two of them. 

Sal confined in Larry with a lot of things and it went the same way the other way around. The two were quite close, Sally felt like he could pretty much tell Larry anything in the world and the metalhead would fully support him. There was just one little thing that he was worried about. That he had not dared to tell Larry about. Something he feared would ruin their friendship forever. 

People just didn’t seem to understand it. They looked down upon it and most of the time didn’t bother to understand it. For Sal though, it was his safe place. A place for him to just forget all his worries, his anxiety, his nightmares, everything. He could just totally escape. He wished he could tell Larry about this, but anytime he even thought of trying to bring it up. Asking if Larry knew anything about this stuff, panic took over him and he decided not to say anything. 

Sally looked over at his closet. That was where he had hidden all his stuff for when he was in that headspace. In the headspace that he was in now. The bluenette got out of his bed and carefully made his way over to the closed door of his closet, sliding it open to pull out the small little box. For how long he had this headspace, he hadn’t gathered a lot of stuff. It was probably due to the fact he didn’t want to have too much stuff for it to be too hard to hide while he was living with the others. 

He did like the idea of someday, having his place where he could have his playroom. Although he wasn’t sure what exactly he would put in that room yet. Sally knew that he liked pacifiers. They helped out a lot with his stress and anxiety. They were even good at making him feel sleepy again, but you didn’t need that much room for something so small. Then, of course, there were his coloring books, again those were not something he needed a lot of room for either. Lastly, there were his outfits. The ones that made him feel little with their pastel colors. They were not something he hid at all, as they were not anything too out of the normal for the blue-haired male. 

After all, Sally had started wearing dresses and skirts years before he even discovered the world of being a Little. In other words, he was rather content with just having his little box of goodies for his headspace. He laid down on the floor of his room with his lamp on now after he pulled out one of his favorite pacifiers. It was a white adult pacifier covered in a mix of light blue gems, white gems, light blue pearls, and white pearls. A light blue glittery planchette with _Ouija_ written above a small white heart that had a light blue pearl in the middle of it on the button and on the handle, it said _Horror Baby_ in those white beads that had black letters. A lot of the ones he had were spooky and didn’t fit into what was viewed as the _Little Aesthetic_ , but Sal didn’t fit into the aesthetic of a Little either. 

When Sal was in Little Space, he liked to watch cartoons that were not necessarily cute or seemed cute, but also creepy and spooky. He liked to watch shows with gore, ghosts, and monsters. One of the shows that did seem cute at first that he liked watching was Happy Tree Friends. It was a show that seemed cute with all the adorable pastel animals, but then there would be a tragic incident where someone got exploded or burned alive. Considering Sal’s humor and what he enjoyed while he was big it wasn’t surprising that he enjoyed something like that. He also enjoyed watching cartoons like Bunnicula, Casper, and Beetlejuice that weren't horrific at all, but still had monsters in them. 

Sally hummed as he cleaned the nipple of the pacifier off before proceeding to plop it into his mouth as he picked out what coloring book wanted to draw in. Most of the time, he just picked up some from the dollar store. It was cheap and there were so many different types to choose from. There were many ways for him to get little stuff without spending a ton of money on it. The only items that he did primarily throw a lot of money at where the custom deco adult pacifiers, but those he didn’t get as often because he knew he didn’t need that many as long as he kept them properly cleaned. 

Somewhere between the time that he had started coloring on the floor with his soft black blanket decorated with skulls covering his small form with Gizmo cuddling him at his side and the sun coming up, Sal had fallen back asleep on the floor. It typically was hard for Sal not to end up feeling relaxed enough again for him to drift back off into sleep when he entered little space with one of his pacifiers in his mouth. However, usually, he was able to pick up everything and get himself tucked back into bed. This time, he had just straight up passed out. 

It was seven o’clock in the morning when Larry had carefully opened up his best bud’s bedroom door to wake up with the news that he had made breakfast for them when he saw Sal passed out on the floor. His eyes going wide at the adorable sigh. Because unknown to Sal, he had found out about his best bud’s little side two years ago, completely on accident. As it appeared that one of Sal’s pacifiers had been left hidden in the covers when he had sat on the bed, Larry, of course, he quickly tucked it back under the covers so that a possible panic attack could be prevented. 

Later that night, Larry had looked up Adult Pacifiers and pretty quickly came upon the terms ABDL, CGL, DDLG, and Little Space. Seeing that he wanted to be supportive, he started to look up everything he could about the subject and even went on to DDLG boards for advice. Started with asking: _I think my best friend is a little, but have a feeling he would probably freak out that I found out about it when he wasn’t ready to tell me. How can I help him to feel little without making it obvious that I know about his alternate lifestyle?_

He had gotten so many different responses. Some people had suggested that he take Sal to the park, go to a toy store, buy him craft supplies, give him gifts like stuffed animals or get him snacks get him foods like fruit snacks that one typically would eat when they were a child. So, he had gone about doing all the different suggestions that were made. Anytime he did, Sally’s eyes just lit up with excitement and it made Larry so happy with his choice. He was the one that had given the blue-haired boy the blanket he was currently cuddled up in 

He had never actually witnessed Sal in full on little mode before and it was rather adorable, to say the least. Gizmo cuddled up at his side while he was sprawled out on the floor in an old t-shirt of Larry’s and PJ pants while his blanket was draped over him, pacifier having fallen out of his mouth at some point when he had fallen asleep coloring. 

Now though, he had a slight dilemma on what his next move should be. He could finally confront Sally over the fact that he has known about this alternate lifestyle of his or quietly close the door, pretending like he hadn’t seen anything at all. While he was trying to think of which way to go, Sal started to stir due to the sunlight peeking in through the blinds of his bedroom window and Gizmo moving next to him to stretch out because he had noticed Larry at the doorway. 

Bringing his head up, he took in around his surroundings and sat up rubbing his eye. “Why am I on the floor?” He remarked confused for a moment before looking down to see one of his coloring books in front of him. “Oh,” Sal remarked in the realization that he had fallen asleep while in little space. He went to close his coloring book to put away when Gizmo moved his way over to the door. “Do you want out, Giz?” He remarked as he turned around and froze when the first thing, he saw was Larry’s legs. 

Knowing Sally as he did, he knew if he didn’t act fast, the other would probably send himself spiraling into a panic attack at the fact that Larry could see the pacifier at the moment. “Hey, Little Dude.” He remarked knowing full well that that nickname did to Sal. “I guess my next move has sort of been chosen for me. I made waffles for breakfast. How about after you pick up your stuff, we have a chat about absolutely adorable you are when you’re all in little space?” He remarked. “Do you want orange juice or milk?” Larry asked as he leaned against Sal’s door. 

Sal just sat there a moment, bordering on having a panic attack when he realized that Larry had said Little Space. His best friend knew what this was and even said he was adorable in it. At that moment, all his anxiety just sort of disappeared and he smiled happily as he looked up at him. “Juice please.” He remarked. 

“Sure thing, Sally Face. Do you want it in one of your tumbler cups or do you think you can manage to drink out of a big boy cup this morning?” Sal gave a soft whine and a pout at Larry’s words. How the other instantly managed to make him feel small and then proceeded to cross his arms when the taller male started laughing at the unpleased look that he was currently making. “It seems like someone is a little grumpy butt this morning. I guess I’ll just make that choice myself then since you can’t seem to use your words this morning, Sally Face.” He told him with a wink. “Hurry up now, you don’t want to wait too long or your breakfast will get cold.” With that, the older male went back into the kitchen with Gizmo slinking on out through Sal’s bedroom door to go eat his own breakfast. 

Sal just sat there for a moment at a total loss at what just happened. Larry knew! Larry knew and he was totally cool with it. In fact, it seemed that Larry was more than just cool with it. It seemed like he wanted to be there to help Sal get into his headspace when he needed it. He had noticed that Sal was about to have a panic attack and started using words to help him drift away from that into his little space. 

He just sat there for a few moments, making tiny little happy noises until he seemed to be taking too long when Larry called his name. So, he finally started to put his stuff away before putting in his eye and joining Larry in the dining room. 


	2. Chapter Two

“Sally!” He called again when he didn’t get a response before finally saw him come into the kitchen. Larry grinned at what Sally was carrying with him. It was the Baphomet plush that he had gotten the other for his Birthday recently. “There you are. You don’t want your waffles to get cold. I cut them up into bite-size pieces for you. Little ones aren't allowed to use knives. You could cut yourself and I wouldn’t want that to happen now, do we?” He asked him as he Sally sat down in front of the plate that was clearly for him.

Sal stared at Larry in utter amazement at how wonderful his best friend was. He was curious though of how Larry seemed to know the right words and actions to do when he was like this when Larry just saw with a pacifier. Had Larry dated a little before? Was that how he knew about this? He wanted to ask him, but he was also rather hungry that morning. He also knew that Larry wouldn’t let him go until he ate all his waffles and drank all the juice in his cup. That, however, had nothing to do with the fact that Sal was currently in Little Space, but had everything to do with the Eating Disorder that he had for years. His friends only discovered it one day when Sally had overexerted himself their Senior Year.

He looked down at his plate. The waffles were covered in blueberry syrup just the way he liked it. Sally smiled happily and sat his plush down next to him before to grab his fork. Starting to shovel the pieces of waffles into his mouth. “Remember to chew,” Larry told him. “I know you like your waffles like that, but I don’t want you to choke.”

Sal hummed at his best friend's words and slowed down. That's right. He didn’t want to end up choking on his food. Choking was scary. Not only to himself, but it would scare Larry too if he started choking.

He kicked his legs a bit as he ate. Larry eventually coming over to join him with his plate of waffles and a cup of black coffee. Chuckling when he saw Sal make a face at the cup.

“Just let me know if you want more waffles and I’ll cut some more up for you,” Larry stated as he picked up the mug and took a sip before setting it down. Starting in on eating his food.

For the most part, they just sat in silence. Eating the food that Larry had made for breakfast. It was only until Sal could no longer hold back his curiosity was the silence finally broken. “Larry Face?”

Brown eyes looked over at Sal when his name was said. “Yeah, Sally Face?”

“I feel like a conversation is probably necessary, but you seem rather familiar as to what that was all about,” Sal stated as he looked at him. “Why is that?”

Larry blinked. He figured Sally was going to problem ask him about that and he had no problem answering at all. “Right. Well, the truth is I found one of your pacifiers two years ago.” He told him as he brought his coffee mug up to his lips to take a sip as he thought how to continue. “I'm guessing it had probably fallen out of your mouth while you were sleeping and then it just got lost in the sheets. So, you didn’t realize it was still there when I had come over to hang out.”

Sal’s eyes widened at this. Larry had known for that long. Suddenly, a lot of stuff that had started doing around then made a lot of sense. He had started doing those things because he found out about Sally's alternative lifestyle. Of course, Larry wouldn’t have confronted him about it either because he knew that he would probably freak out about him finding out about his secret. “H-have you had a little before?”

Larry chuckled at that question. “Nah, dude. You’re the only Little in my life as far as I’m aware.” He told him. “I only found out about it after I Googled about Adult Pacifiers. It ended up directing me towards things like ABDL, DDLG, and Little Space.” He stated. “I wanted to make you happy and know what I could do to make you feel little without letting you know that I knew about this lifestyle of yours.”

Sally smiled happily at this. The fact that Larry had done all this for him. To go out of his way to research even more about the subject. It made him feel so loved. “Larry, that's so sweet. You are the best friend ever.” He remarked happily as he looked at the brunette

Rubbing the back of his neck, he grinned over at him. “You know I would do absolutely anything for you, little dude,” Larry stated as stared at Sally. “You’re one of my best friends and you mean the world to me.” He stated. “You know I would see the cutest ass pipes and bongs at the smoke shop thinking ‘Dude, that would be perfect for Sally Face if he wanted to smoke in Little Space.’ But of course, I couldn’t get it for you because then you would know something was up because of the obvious Little Space vibes it gave off.”

Now Sally was rather quite curious about what the bong or pipe looked like that would have given Larry thoughts of Little Space. “Well. I do know now. So, we could go to the shop and you could show me.” He remarked with a smile.

“Yeah, Dude. We can go do that.” He told him. “If you want, I’d be down to being your platonic caregiver,” Larry stated. “Only if you want that I mean. I’ve done a lot of research on it. Asked other Caregivers and Littles about it.”

A look of utter excitement appeared on Sally’s face at Larry bringing up the subject of being down with being his caregiver in a platonic way. Larry laughed at the look his best friend was currently giving him. He was sort of bouncing in his chair at his suggestion and he just thought it was the cutest shit ever. “Yes! Please! I would love that a lot. I’ve been wanting one but just been too scared to try to find one. I see these things about Fake Daddies and I just freak out over the idea of trying to even find any type of caregiver at all. No matter if it was a Daddy, Mommy, or a Non-binary Caregiver.” He told him.

Larry smiled at him. “Well, now you don’t have to bother looking for one anymore because you have me.” He told Sally. “How about we make today a Little Space day?” The brunette told him. “We can discuss how you would like me to help you out with getting into your headspace, about the possibility of new nicknames and you can tell me what you like to do while Little.” He stated as he looked over at Sally waiting on his response.

Sally got so incredibly excited at all that. Of having a day just completely devoted to being in Little Space. Typically, he didn’t get to be Little all day because he had to keep it a secret. He couldn’t just regress out of nowhere while in front of Todd or Neil. He would always set some time aside before bed to be little in the confines of his bedroom or of course when everyone else was still sleeping after he had one of his nightmares. “I would like that very much.” He remarked as he kicked his legs about a bit.

He smiled over at him. “Cool. So, after we finish breakfast, I’m going to clean up, and then we can start on our Little day. I read that sometimes Caregivers help their Littles get ready for the day. Do you want me to help you once I finish the dishes?”

Sally made happy little noises at Larry asking him if he wanted help getting ready. “Yes, please. I’m big enough that I can manage on my own when it comes to taking my medication and brushing my teeth, but can you help me with my hair and pick out an outfit for me. Those are two things that I always imagined would be nice having a caregiver help me with.”

“Of course. I’d be more than happy to brush your hair for you, but you’ll need to help me out with your clothes a bit. You know I’m not as fashion-forward as you are, Baby Blue.” Larry stated, testing out the nickname out and chuckled at the small little squeal of delight that came from Sally at the new nickname. “Oh good. It sounds like you’re down with that nickname then. Do you want some more juice in your up to take your medicine with after you finish your waffles? I notice you still have a couple of bites left. You know I always want to see you finish your plate no matter if you're in little space or big space.”

He nodded at Larry’s words. Both at him saying that he would still need his help to decide on the clothes that Sally should wear along with him needing to finish his plate. “Yes, I would love to have you call me Baby Blue. It’s so cute and different.” Sal told him before handing his cup back over to the taller man. “I would like some more juice too, please.” He remarked as Larry took his cup and he went to finish off his plate before taking it to the sink for Larry to wash.

Larry set the full cup of juice in front of Sally. “Alright, make sure you go take your medicine first because if you drink the juice after you brush your teeth, you know it’s not going to end up tasting good.” He told him. “After you’re done brushing your teeth, I’ll come in and brush your hair for you. You think of how you want to style it unless you want to just keep it down like you typically do.” He told him.

Sally smiled at him. “Okay, Larry Face.” He remarked before heading off to his bedroom with his cup and plushie. The bluenette put Baphomet back away where he belonged with the other plushies. Making sure he was comfortable with the rest of his stuffie friends before going to make his bed that he hadn’t fixed that morning.

He wasn’t sure if it was true or not, but Sally always thought that he seemed to just sleep so much easier when he had made his bed. It just seemed like when he didn’t, he always tossed and turned too much before eventually finding sleep. He never really timed himself or anything to see if it was true.

Now that his bed was made, it was time to take the hand full of pills he had to take every morning and every night. Even though Sal had been taking anti-depressants and all the other assortment of medications prescribed to him by his doctor for near fifteen years now. It didn’t make taking them any less sucky. At least in the morning, there was one less pill he had to take since that was only for his insomnia at night. It was supposed to help him sleep better, but they never helped. It was crazy how many different medications he had gone through over the years for his insomnia. They just never really helped that much. He would still end up with nightmares daily practically. It sucked.

He could never really swallow them all in one gone. There were just too many of them to do that with. Some were tablets and others were capsules. The ones that were tablets tasted disgusting. He just had to hope that they didn’t touch his tongue as he swallowed them down. While the capsules sometimes just liked to stick to the top of his mouth when he tried to swallow them and then he would have to drink more of whatever he was using to wash his medication down that time around.

Sally made a disgusted sound as he left his room and drank his juice. He heard Larry laughing as he was heading to the bathroom. “Let me guess, one of the tablet ones touched your tongue?” He asked him as he let Sal go into the bathroom first and patted his head.

“Yes, I thought I managed to do it just fine, but it didn’t go down with the rest.” He remarked as he found out that Larry only filled his juice halfway. Just enough for him to take his medicine. Larry grabbed Sam’s toothbrush and applied the toothpaste before handing it over to him and did the same before starting to brush his teeth

Setting his cup, Sally started in on brushing his teeth. Doing the same amount of time that Larry was doing, letting the older man spit and rinse first before he followed his lead. “Did you decide on if you want to do your hair up today at all? I was thinking after I did your hair. We could put on whatever you like to watch in Little Space because I need to shower.” He told him as he started to brush out the tangles in Sally's hair carefully. “When I’m done and dress, we can pick out a cute little outfit for you.”

He smiled widely at Larry talking about letting him watching some cartoons while he showered. “Can you do braids, Larry Face?” Sally asked him. “I want to watch Scooby-Doo on Netflix.” He told Larry.

“Sure thing, Baby Blue. We can do braids and I’ll set up Scooby-Doo on the TV for you.” He told him happily as he parted Sally's hair down the middle before starting in on the braids. “I’m sure Gizmo will be happy to join you too. He loves cuddling with you.” He stated as he asked Sally to hand him a hair tie from the drawer and tied the end before starting in on the other braid. “Alright, all set. Do you want to get a pacifier and a plush from your bedroom before I turn on Scooby-Doo?” He asked.

Sally admired his braids for a moment before nodding at Larry’s words. “Yeah.” He remarked. “The braids look great. Thank you, Larry.” The smaller male stated as he hugged him before heading into his bedroom.

Larry headed on out after him, picking up the remote that all four of them had chipped in to buy since all of them would be using it. Pretty much all the bills were split into fourths to make it easier on them all. Neil paid a little more of the bills since he was the only one with a full-time job. Todd, Larry, and Sal all were still finishing up with their respective college degrees along with having part-time jobs.

Todd was a Computer Science major who worked at a Computer repair and did tutoring on the side. Larry was, of course, an Art Major with two part-time jobs, one being at a Smokeshop and the other being at a small-time craft. Finally, Sally was majoring in Psychology and Minoring in Music Therapy, working at a Multi-Media store that primarily sold music. It was no surprise at all that when Sally started working there, their sales in horror movies when up. Whenever someone would ask his advice on what movie to get from their selection. Ninety-nine-point Nine percent of the time was it a horror movie. While with music, he would suggest different types of rock or alternative music.

It came as to no surprise to Larry when Sally came back that the plush, he had chosen was the one he had with him at breakfast and the pacifier being the one had seen next to him that morning. He smiled sweetly at the fact that Sally also had the blanket that had been thrown over himself that morning clenched in his hands. He went back to the tv to bring up Netflix as Sally got himself comfortable on the couch, pacifier in its place in his mouth, Baphomet being happily hugged by him as he draped his blanket over his lap while Gizmo hopped on onto the couch before making his way into Sally’s lap to cuddle happily with his owner. Larry thought it was just simply adorable as he pressed play once he managed to find the Scooby-doo.

Setting it down next to him. “Remember if you have to use the bathroom at all, you can come right on in. Especially with the amount of juice you had this morning.” He remarked as he ruffled Sally’s hair. “No need to hold it in and have an accident.” Larry teased getting a glare from Sally and a tongue stuck out at him making him laugh.

“I know how to use the bathroom, Larry Face.” He told him. “Go take shower, you greasy nitwit,” Sally told him. Turning back to the TV as Larry headed into the bathroom to shower. He gave a small huff as he heard the bathroom door close and the shower turns on. Burying his face into his blanket and Baphomet. “I’m not too little that I don’t know when to use the bathroom.” He huffed a bit as he put his pacifier back in his mouth that had fallen out when he stuck his tongue out at Larry.

By the time, the first episode was done. Larry had finished up his shower and had his hair all wrapped up in a towel with one wrapped around his waist. Setting up the blow dryer before exiting the bathroom. “Alright, I’m done in the bathroom right now, Baby Blue. Why don’t you go give the bathroom a try before you continue watching your show while I get dress, alright?”

He was a little deeper in Little Space now while watching Scooby-doo when Larry came out and told him this. Sally blinked a little bit and gave a nod, taking his pacifier out to set it to the side and leaving Baphomet on the couch. “Yes, Daddy.” He remarked, the nickname just sort of coming out leaving them both standing for a moment in awkward silence.

Larry ended up being the one to break it as he gave him a chuckle. “Alright, I guess you want to just go with that one since it seemed to just feel comfortable with you? Do you still want to talk about other ones to use for when we are public in case, you’re not comfortable addressing me that when we’re in a public space?”

An embarrassed sound slipped out of him before he nodded and then hurried off into the bathroom. The brunette smiled as he watched Sal hurry to the bathroom before making his way to his own bedroom. Damn Sally was just too cute for words when he was in Little Space and he looked forward to seeing more of it today.


	3. Chapter 3

When Sal had finished up in the bathroom, he had come out to find Larry sitting on the couch, having already finished getting dressed. Unlike Sal’s closet, Larry's closet didn’t have much of a variety of clothing in it. It primarily just consisted of jeans and t-shirts, like in that moment the metalhead was wearing a Sanity’s Fall T-shirt, but it had been one of his older ones that had started to fade and he just didn’t want to part with at all. To give it a fresh new look, they had acid washed it and it had turned out rather well, to say the least. He had everything washed at the moment, so he was wearing an actual clean pair of jeans for a change. Instead of just picking up a pair off the floor that passed the sniff test and didn’t have any stains on it at the moment. 

Larry looked up from his phone when he heard Sally walk in and smiled at him. “Hey, little dude. Ready to pick out a cute little outfit for the day?” He asked him with that dorky grin on his face. Sally nodded happily as he walked into his bedroom with Larry walking after him. The brunette headed over to Sal’s closet, opening it up. “Alright, let’s see what we got here. Do you want to go with pants, a skirt or a dress?” He stated as he looked over at Sally who was going into his dresser to pull out some clean underwear. 

“Dress,” Sally told him as he pulled out a pair of cute black panties with little skulls on them. Larry turned back around at this, feeling his face get a little flustered at seeing his best friend’s panties. He had seen Sal in his underwear before. It was a common thing; they didn’t wear PJs when they had their sleepovers because it would get a little too hot down in the basement to wear anything besides just the blankets around them. However, there was just something different about seeing Sal’s panties over his boxer briefs. 

“Okay.” He remarked as he went to the part of the closet where Sally’s dresses where. “Do you want to go dark or colorful?” Larry was already looking at the darker-toned dresses, just based on the panties that Sal had picked out. Which he was right to do so when Sally told him the first one. He settled on a Blood Red Summer A-Line Sleeveless dress with buckle style straps and black lace-up front. “What about this one? I haven't seen you wear this dress yet.” When he had turned back around, Sally had already put on the panties that he had picked out along with some black fishnet stockings. His face tinting slightly red at the fact that was all that Sal had on at the moment and he looked rather cute. 

Sally had his hands in his lap and looked at what Larry had picked out. He smiled happily. “I just got that last week. Ash helped me pick out.” The bluenette told him. “I like that one. Can you help me put it on, Daddy?” He asked him happily as he kicked his legs out a bit. 

“Of course, Baby Blue,” Larry remarked as he walked up. “I’m so proud of you though. You managed to put these stockings on all by yourself. I think I would have most certainly had some difficulty doing that.” He stated as Sally stood up. “Arms up.” The brunette remarked before slipping it on over Sally’s arms and down over his frame. Pulling the others braids out and setting them back into the proper place. “Alright, let’s pick out some shoes. No heels today, those are too difficult for a baby like yourself to walk in.” He chuckled when he saw Sally’s ears turn red at his comment. 

He stuck his tongue out at Larry at those words. The brunette found it to be adorable. Sally huffed as he went over to where his shoes where. Looking through his different shoes, he picked out a pair of black converses and black Mary Janes before presenting them to Larry. “I don’t know what we may be possibly doing today. Which ones do you think?” He asked him. 

Brown eyes peered down at the two choices, trying to think which ones would be best. “Let’s go with the converses. After all, we might go to the park or something. It would be best that you wear some shoes that you could play in, right?” Larry remarked as he took the converses. “Go put your Mary Janes away and I will lace your sneakers for you. Unless you think you can handle tying your shoelaces yourself, Baby Blue?” 

Sally handed over the converses, thinking for a moment about what Larry said. “I think I can manage, but I would like Daddy to tie them for me.” He replied as he looked up at him, receiving a smile in return. 

“Of course, sure thing,” Larry told him. “Go put those away then and I will help you put these on.” He told Sally. Sal headed on back over to where his shoes were and set them back down with the rest before going to go sit down on his bed. The blue-haired male extended his foot out with a giggle as Larry slid the shoe on. “Look at you. You’re Cinderella. Looks like I found a princess. Or are you a prince?” He asked he began tying Sal’s laces together. 

Sal giggled at that. Finding Larry to be rather quite funny as he finished putting on his shoes. He watched as the other went to go get his prosthetic and handing it over to him. The bluenette went ahead and buckled the straps behind his head. 

“Now you’re all dressed for an entire day of being Little.” He remarked with a smile. “Did you think of a name to call me at all while we are public while you were left alone beside the usual nicknames?” Larry asked him as they headed back into the living room. 

“DD,” Sally remarked. “It’s close to Daddy and the meaning behind it isn’t really obvious at all.” He stated. “Is that okay with you?” Larry rubbed his chin in thought before nodding. Sal smiled happily behind his prosthetic. “What are we going to do first?” 

Larry thought about that. “Well, I thought we could go to the smoke shop. That way you could see that pipe I was talking about and you can see if you want to pick it up at all.” He told him. “How does that sound to you?” 

Sally nodded. “Well, you know I don’t do well with them, but I am curious about what this little aesthetic pipe or bong looks like.” He told Larry. “Oh, I should get a purse.” The blunette remarked as he went to go back into his room. 

“Good thinking, Baby Blue. Make sure you have your wallet and keys as well.” Larry stated. “Plus, you might do better with this one or just want one because of the aesthetic.” He stated as he waited on Sal before heading into his room to get his wallet and keys. 

After a bit, Larry came back into the living room, wallet tucked away in his back pocket and keys in his hands. He ruffled the top of Sal's head affectionately. “Did you get everything you need, Baby Blue?” He asked Sally who nodded. “Did you feed Gizmo at all yet this morning?” He chuckled at the reaction that he got. Based on that he guessed no as he followed after him into the kitchen. “I’m going to go start up the car then, while you feed him.” 

Sally looked over at Larry as he was getting the cat food out. “Alright. DD. I’ll head out when I’m done.” He told Larry as Gizmo came wandering into the kitchen from where he had still been laying on the couch. The  bluenette proceeded to scoop out Gizmo’s food and pour it into his bowl. Smiling happily behind his prosthetic, he leaned down and pet the tabby. “Larry and I are going to be gone for the day so you’ll have the whole house to yourself. You be good now. No throwing any wild parties.” He joked as Gizmo gave him a small meow before starting in on his breakfast.

Sal made sure he had everything he needed before heading out the door, locking it and then heading over to Larry’s car. He got in the passenger seat, smiling at Sanity Falls blaring through the speakers. He set his  purse down on the floor and buckled himself up.

Larry was tapping his fingers against the steering wheel when Sally got in. He looked over at him, giving him a dorky grin. “Hey, all set to go to the smoke shop, Baby Blue?” The brunette asked the smaller male who nodded in reply. “Alright, buckle up and then we’ll head off.”

It had been quite a while since he had a chance to just hang out with Larry outside of the house. College and Work just took up so much of their life recently. Things were most certainly different compared to the days that the used to have down in the basement of Addison Apartments. Larry painting on his canvas while Sal would sit on Larry’s bed playing on his switch while Sanity Falls blared from Larry’s stereo.

One of the things that he most certainly missed was just cuddling with Larry. The combination of weed and paint infiltrating his nostrils. The brunette’s strong, muscular arms wrapped around him as Larry would occasionally nuzzle into the back of his vibrant blue hair. It was all so comforting. Especially on those nights when he would go down into the basement after a nightmare and he would climb under the blankets with Larry. It never took him too long at all to fall back asleep. He just felt so loved and protected by his best friend in those moments. That as long as he laid in Larry’s arms, his nightmares would be unable to reach him and it was the best feeling in the world.

Sal hadn’t even heard Larry start the car nor even processed when they started moving. Apparently, he had gotten lost daydreaming as Larry was now waving a hand in front of his face, calling for his name. “Sally?” Larry looked at him, worry written all over his face. “Are you okay? I called your name several times and you weren’t responding.”   
  
“I’m fine. Nothing to worry about Larry. I just got lost thinking how nice it is to finally have some time alone with you after so long.” Sal told him. “It feels like forever since we had a day that was just us two.” He remarked happily. “I really look forward to seeing what you have in mind for our Little Space day, DD.”

A dorky grin appeared on Larry’s face as he ruffled the others hair. “Yeah, Dude. I’m super excited to spend some one on one time with you too.” Larry stated. “We’re here. Let’s head on inside and I’ll show you that Little themed pipe I was telling you about.” He stated as he got out of the car and waited on Sal to get out before the two headed on inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the sudden hiatus. With everything going on this year, I sort of lost desire to do most of the things I usually enjoyed doing, and then once things started to get better I just was having a hard trying to figure out how to work up to the smoke shop. I ended up deciding to just leave this chapter a little shorter than the first two because I was having such a difficult time with it, but the next chapter should come out faster since I know what I'm doing for it. Hope you're enjoying the story so far.


	4. Chapter 4

The little bell rang as Sal and Larry entered the smoke shop. “Larry, my dude. Good to see  ya . What brings you in today? You’re not on the schedule to work today.” One of Larry’s coworkers replied with a grin as he then saw that Larry wasn’t alone. Alex was several years older than the two and had graduated from  Nockfell High before Sally had even moved there. Although Sal had visited Larry several times at the Smokeshop since the brunette had started working there and had gone there with Larry even before then, Alex had never met Sal before. Although he had heard about Sal a lot from the brunette.

Larry laughed at the confused look on Alex’s face, knowing that the man was trying to figure out if this person with him was Larry’s best friend. They certainly looked like them based on the description that Larry had given him in the past along with the fact that the brunette had mentioned that Sal had a prosthetic face. “Yeah, a lot of people have that reaction when they meet Sally after I’ve previously referred to him using male pronouns. Poor Dude often gets  misgendered .” He looked at Sal. “You want to introduce yourself to my coworker, Alex?”

Sal looked over at Larry with a huge smile hiding behind his prosthetic. “You talk about me to your coworkers?” He remarked as Larry nodded. The  bluenette looked back at Alex. “Hi Alex. It’s nice to meet you. I’m Sal Fisher, but my friends call me Sally Face or Sally. Although I occasionally dress like this I identify as non-binary. I use He/Him and They/Them as my pronouns because I often get mistaken as a girl although I am actually a non-binary male.” He stated.

Alex nodded then still looked confused. “What does non-binary mean exactly? That’s part of the gender spectrum, right? I tried researching that stuff because I think it’s important but still didn’t understand it. Too much Mary J maybe.” He laughed as Sal then happily explained to him what it meant. “Cool, cool. So, what brings you two in today?” He asked as he leaned against the counter.

“I wanted to show Sal that Baby Bottle we have. I thought he would be interested in it.” He stated. “I haven’t seen it in a while though. For some reason, I think it was a pipe, but it could have been a bong.” Larry stated.

Alex laughed. “That’s because we had a bong one and a pipe one. Although we weren’t really having that great of sales with the pipe one, we do have the bong one in stock.” He remarked. “Are you a Crybaby too, Sal?”

Larry’s eyes widened at this. Not believing that Alex would ask something like that thinking that he was asking if Sal was a Little. Sal on the other hand chuckled. “Yeah, I love Melanie. I have a whole bunch of her  merch . I take it you get a lot of Crybabies wanting to buy the Baby Bottle bong. I think a pacifier would work a lot better for a pipe than a baby bottle anyways.” He stated.

The brunette chuckled then when he realized Crybaby was what Melanie Martinez Fans were called. “Oh, right. She’s a stoner too and had a song called Crybaby.” Larry remarked with a chuckle.

“Yep. She even has a tooth gap just like you, Larry Face.” Sally told him. “You know I’ve thought a couple of times I’ve switching up my hairstyle. Dying half of it black. I think Black would look the best with my blue, but then I think how hard it would be to change it out. I have thought of doing pink too.” He stated. “My blue on one side and a nice bright pink on the other side.” 

Larry flushed a little at Sal pointing out his tooth gap. He always got so flustered whenever Sal talked about it ever since the other stated that he thought tooth gaps were adorable. It made him feel a little better about it. He wasn’t really sure how it happened. When he was younger, it hadn’t been there. In fact, he even had braces, but sometime after he got them taken off the gap had appeared. Most likely due to a fight or an adult tooth that never came in. Either way, Sal had seemed to think it fit Larry well enough.

“Anyways, let me go ahead and get you that bong from the back to check out,” Alex stated. “Go ahead and take a look around to see if there is anything else you two want.” He told them before heading into the back.

Sally looked over at Larry. “You talk about me to your coworkers?” He asked happily as he went to look around. It had been a while since he had last come in there. “When did you guys get in Sugar and Kush stuff?” The  bluenette asked him as he was looking over some CBD oil drops. “I’ve seen that stuff on my Instagram before.” He told Larry as he looked over at the other.

Larry walked over to Sal to see what he was talking about. “Oh, that stuff. Yeah, the owner decided to get some of their products to sell. I didn’t know they came in yet.” He stated. “Did you want to try some?” 

Sally looked at the bottles of gummies. “Nah.” He stated. “Do you have any the Cannabis infused Cotton Candy though?” He looked over at Larry. “I’ve been wanting to try that. I’m interested to know what it’s like.”

Larry scratched his goatee as he thought about that. “I don’t think we do. The smoke shop still is rather basic. Doesn’t got a lot of the fancy shit yet.” He stated. “I’ll talk to the boss about it though.” He told him with a smile.

Sal chuckled at Larry saying fancy shit. He guessed Cotton Candy edibles were a little fancier than most edibles. “Alright.” He stated as he continued to look around. “What are we going to do after this?”

Larry smirked at that. “I’m not telling you. It’s a surprise.” He told him. “You’ll just have to wait, but I’m sure you’ll enjoy it, Baby Blue.” The brunette laughed when he saw Sally’s ears turn red at the name.

“Don’t laugh at me. That’s not nice, DD.” He told him as he looked over at Larry. Trying to look menacingly, but only ended up making Larry laugh some more. Sally headed back over to the counter when he saw Alex come back. He watched as Alex took it out of the box to show Sally. “Aww, it’s so cute and small.” He remarked. The bottle was pink with a trillion-cut diamond in the center with smaller trillion shaped diamonds around it.

“Just like you, dude,” Larry remarked with a chuckle as both Alex and Sal looked at him after he said that. It took a moment for him to realize what he said and when his brain caught up to him, his face slowly turned red. “Don’t give me those looks. I realized what I said and stand by my statement.”

Sally  grinned at that. It wasn’t like that was the first time that Larry had called him cute after all. It just felt different when he called him that in front of someone that wasn’t in their small group of friends. He turned back to Alex and asked how much it was. Depending on the bong, they could be  pretty pricey, but Sal also had a credit card and he  managed it well enough.  Alex boxed it back up as  Larry and Sal grabbed a few things to add with this purchase. Sally found some flavored rolling papers to add that he wanted to try out.  They also just looked really cute. 

Sal had tried to roll a joint one time and just straight-up sucked at it. He just didn’t have the fingers for it.  Larry on the other hand had nice long, nimble fingers. They worked perfectly  at rolling the papers. Of course, Larry had also been smoking longer than Sal. So. It made sense that he was more skilled than him.

The two said their goodbyes to Alex and headed back to the car. Sal  setting the bag in the back seat before buckling himself. “ After we get back from our adventure today. I want to use that when we get home. It’s been a while since we got high together.”  He told him. “I’m so glad you knew about that one.”

Larry looked over at Sal  and nodded. “Yeah, man.  We really need to make some more time for each other.” He remarked as he ruffled Sal's hair. “ I got to make sure my Little  is in a good headspace.” He remarked and arched an eyebrow at the strange noise Sal made.  He chuckled. “You okay there, little dude?”

Sal nodded at his words. “ Yes, I like being called your little, Lar.” He remarked.  “I’m really looking forward to adding this new part to our friendship. It means so much to me that you want to be my Caregiver.”

“Of course, dude. I love you. I want to make sure you’re happy.” He told him. “We should start going. It’s going to take a while for us to get to our next destination.” Larry stated as he went to buckle his seat belt and turned on the engine, he put the car in reverse, looking behind him to make sure he wouldn’t hit anyone as he backed out of the parking lot and headed back on to the road.

Before they got very far down the road, Larry turned the radio back on. The latest album from Sanity Falls playing. He could see Sally moving his head back and forth to the beat of the music. Doing his own unique type of  headbanging . It was always amusing watching Sally  headbang . It was just so different than he had ever seen anyone else do before. It was special, just like Sally.

Larry tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as the two jammed out. He chuckled when he heard Sal actually start singing the lyrics. The brunette always found it rather impressive. How he was able to vocalize such strong intense notes. “Fuck man. It’s so unfair that you can do that and I can’t. I don’t understand why. My voice is deeper than yours.”

Sal had a deep voice too, but Larry’s was just a little bit deeper than the smaller teens. “I know. I got all the musical skills, don’t I?” He teased Larry. “I guess all just get all the ladies, guys, and in between some nice non-binary thighs.”

Larry snorted at that. “You did not just say that?” He remarked with a chuckle. “That’s what you came up with?” The brunette stated.

“I thought it rhymed rather nicely,” Sally told him as he looked to see a sign for the zoo. He blinked for a moment before looking back at Larry. “Are we going to the zoo?!” He remarked excitedly. Hoping that they were after seeing the sign. He hadn’t even been aware there was a zoo nearby.

“Aw, man you figured it out.” Larry remarked. “You saw a sign for the zoo, didn’t you?” The metal head asked him. “Yeah, we’re going to go to the zoo. I thought it would be fun. It’s a nice Little date activity to do.” He told him. “I think they have bats too.”

Sally looked at him excitedly. “Really?” He remarked. “I’ve never seen a bat in person before. Everyone thinks they’re so scary looking, but they’re just flying puppies.” He stated. “Have you ever seen a bat eat a banana?” The  bluenette asked him. “It’s so cute.”

Larry smiled, knowing that Bats pretty much where one of Sally’s favorite animals. “Maybe we find you a bat  plushie in the gift shop once we are done looking at all the animals.” He told Sal.

It almost seemed like Sal was going to vibrate right out of his seat with how excited he seemed to be. “Really?” He stated. “I would love it if we could find a bat  plushie .”  He told Larry. “I wonder what kind of animals  they all have at this zoo.” He remarked. “I haven’t been to one in forever. ”

“Me neither, little dude.” He remarked. “Maybe we’ll get a chance to feed some of the animals.” Larry stated. After another ten minutes, they finally started to approach the zoo and Larry looked around for a parking spot. They had to drive around for another ten minutes before he managed to find one.

Larry parked the car . “ Grab the sunscreen in the glove box.” He told Sally. “You definitely.  Eed to put on some sunscreen before we start walking around or you’re going to get sunburnt like the last time that we went  to the lake. You can help me put some on too. Just because I don’t burn doesn’t mean I don’t need it to protect my skin from the harmful rays.”

“Mmm, I’ve seen that beak of yours get burnt before.” Sally teased as he grabbed the sunscreen from the glove box as he was given a small shove. He giggled at this  before heading out of the car with Larry. The two made sure to grab everything they needed out of the car before Larry locked the car.

Larry shoved his keys into his pocket before going to pick Sally up and putting on the trunk of his car.  Sally's ears turned red at how easily Larry lifted him up.  “I figured it would be easier for you to help me get the back of my neck  when you’re up there.” He stated as he turned his back to Sal and gathered up his thick, brown hair, holding it up as he heard Sal squirt the sunscreen into his hands. He let out a small squeak when he felt Sal press it on to his neck.

A string of giggles escaped Sally. “I’m sorry. Was it cold?” Sally giggled some more before massaging the sunscreen  into the back of Larry's neck and a little under his shirt.  He helped to get the back of his ears before instructing him to turn around as he went to cover  his throat. “Close your eyes. I don’t want to accidentally get any in your eyes.” He remarked as he smeared it on his  forehead , nose, and cheeks making sure that it was all absorbed in along with making sure that Larry's nose was  thoroughly covered. “All done.”

Larry opened his eyes and grinned happily back at him. He pat Sal's head. “Thanks, little buddy.” He stated. “Let’s get  you all covered.”  He stated as he squirted the bottle in his hands before slathering  it all over Sal's arms, massaging it in and chuckling at the whines Sal made. “You really don’t like sunscreen do you?”

“No, I don’t.” Larry could almost hear the pout hiding behind that prosthetic of his. “It's so gross feeling,” Sally complained.  “I wish I had gotten Mom's tan skin instead of Dad's pale complexion.”

Larry hummed as he got both of Sal's arms. “Yeah, but  if you were tan you couldn’t be a bad ass vampire. Vampires are not tan. They’re pale as fuck.” He remarked with a  chuckle as he helped Sally down. “Lift up your hair for me so I can get the back of your neck, Baby Blue. ” Following Larry's instructions, the brunette made sure that Sal was fully covered and protected before rubbing the  remaining sunscreen that was left on his hands on to his pants.

Sally took the sunscreen bottle from Larry and put it into his bag and put it over his shoulder. “Make sure you hold my hand while we cross the street. I don’t want to lose you.”  Larry stated. “You so small.” He laughed when he got a pout and a  scrunched face in reply, but he had also seen Sally's ears turn slightly red.

Taking Larry's hand, the two began to walk over to the crosswalk to head to the zoo. “What else are you hoping that we will see besides the bats,  Blue?” Larry asked him as he pressed the button for them to walk across.

Sal hummed in thought. “Red Pandas like  Retsuko .”  He remarked. “You know from the cartoon on Netflix where she is friends with a Fennec Fox and a Hyena.” The  bluenette replied as they started to walk across the street.

“Oh, yeah. I know the cartoon you’re talking about. It’s called  Ag g retsuko and she sings death metal karaoke, right?” Larry remarked with a laugh. “We totally need to do that sometime.” He told them as  they waited in line to get their tickets. “Hi, two adults please.”

“Your total comes out to forty-four dollars. ” The  lady  replied. “Will that be cash or card?” she asked. Larry told her card, paid for their tickets before they headed inside.

“Alright, which way do you want to start left or right?” Larry asked Sally once they were inside. “Or do you want to go look at that map to help us decide which direction to go in?” He asked having seen a map not that far away from them.

Sally looked in the direction that Larry was talking about. “Let's look at the map first.” He remarked. “That way we can know where certain animals are.” The  bluenette stated, still holding Larry’s hand happily as they headed over to the map. If they decided to go left, they would be able to see the lemurs first, but if they decided to go right then there was a chance that Sally could see if they had a Komodo Dragon. As it seems that the reptiles were located to the right.

“Lemurs or Reptiles first?” Larry asked Sally after they had checked out the map.

“I think Reptiles are a good way of starting off,” Sally remarked as he then proceeded to tug Larry towards the Reptile House making the taller laugh.


End file.
